simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight Tonight
Tonight Tonight is a song sung by the New Directions, and is featured in the episode New York Funeral. The original version of the song was by Hot Chelle Rae. It is the equivalent of Light Up the World, which was sung in the Glee episode New York. Lyrics Santana: It's been a really really messed up week 7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her New Directions: La la la Sam: Whatever New Directions: La la la Puck: it doesn't matter New Directions: La la la Kurt: oh well New Directions: La la la We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it It's alright alright Tonight tonight Brittany: You got me singin' like New Directions: Whoa oh oh Artie: C'mon New Directions: Oh oh oh Brittany: It doesn't matter New Directions: Whoa oh oh Artie: Everybody now New Directions: Oh oh oh Finn, Artie and Sam: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We could get crazy let it all out Finn, Artie, Sam, Tina, Kurt, Puck and Quinn: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We could get crazy let it all out Santana and Rachel: It's you and me and we're runnin' this town And it's me and you and we're shakin' the crowd And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go Cause this is our show Finn: Everybody New Directions: Whoa oh oh Finn: C'mon New Directions: Oh oh oh Finn: All you animals New Directions: Whoa oh oh Finn: Let me hear you now New Directions: Oh oh oh Tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it It's alright alright Tonight tonight Santana with New Directions in background: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up let's drop the beat down (whoa oh oh, oh oh oh) It's my party dance if I want to, we could get crazy let it all out (whoa oh oh, oh oh oh) Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat up let's drop the beat down (whoa oh oh, oh oh oh) It's my party dance if I want to, we could get crazy let it all out (whoa oh oh, oh oh oh) Trivia *It was also sang by the contestants on The Glee Project, Glee-ality Season 2 Music Video Finale Episode 11 ( After done by SimGM) Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel